Why RinXSesshomaru?
by I eat a lot
Summary: These are just a fact I have been wondering about Rin and Sesshomaru's romance relationship. And why did people not bother with some other pair in the different yet similar setting?


First of all, I have no problem with how people interpret this pair's relationship, father daughter, or romance. I respect your opinion, and I hope you are mature and reasonable enough to do the same for me. After all, the world doesn't always work the way we want and we have to live with our differences in opinions. **I choose them as lovers**. :D

Okay, so here's one thing I've been wondering for ages and just have to share it with you guys. One of the facts that many people have been arguing about RinSess romance relationship is because of their age different.

But what about **Kouga** **and Ayame**?

**When Kouga made that promise to marry Ayame, even if he did not remember, it** **was a promise and Ayame took it seriously, SHE WAS NO OLDER THEN THE CHILD Rin. She could even be younger. Yet no one seems to have problem with this pairing.**

I think it could be because of the fact that Ayame had been first introduced to us as a woman, so we saw her as a woman. If Rin and Sesshomaru were first introduced to us as adult lovers and tell us their background story of how they have met, it would not be this… hm what's the best word, there would not be that many people against their relationship?

And Japanese people seemed to have no problem with the age different as long as the romance started when they were adults. Nah, I think no one cares about the age different as much if they start it when they are both adult. The movie, "Memories of a Geisha" is similar because he met her when she as a child too. (it has nothing to do with RinSess. So I will move on.)

Some may say that Ayame did not live with Kouga, but what if she grew up with him or stayed with him for a year like Rin did with Sesshomaru, would that automatically made their romance life unacceptable?

My point is, there are many possibility of what Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship could progress into. It was an open ending after all. There had never been a clean line of what she is to him. But one thing we know for sure is that he loved her more than anyone, human or not. He cared about her enough to let go of his lifelong ultimate goal for power. And that coming from the selfish and heartless demon says a lot in itself.

But their relationship, are they really only limiting to **Father and daughter**, or **Lovers**?

I mean, in real life, if you met a man ten years older than you, who looked after you for a year, would you immediately think of him as a father figure or a lover? I think not.

There are so many relationships out there. Maybe Rin and Sesshomaru never changed their relationship and remained as guardian and ward? Maybe they could remain friends? Or they could become lovers? Or they could even stay in their unclear relationship with no name to describe?. And don't say that it's impossible because that would be plan narrow-minded. No offense.

Dann, I wish I could state these points better. Well, whatever you may think, I still choose RinXSess as romance paring. She is the only person he had ever capable of coming to love, and if he didn't love her then he would love no one else. That's my opinion :D And yours also opinions too, no matter how good they sounds, they are not fact. So let just leave it at that. Open possibility.

Now, enjoy the story. Review?

* * *

_._

_"Faster! Faster! Faster!" Rin urged as she gasped tightly onto Sesshomaru's silver mane, riding on top of him._

_Normally anyone who dared tell him what to do, order him as she did, would be killed before they had the chance to complete their sentence. Yet when it came to his woman, Rin, she had always been an exception._

_Always._

_He, a cold hearted demon lord, who was incapable of love before meeting her, loved the human woman more than the power he had been seeking his whole life. More than anything and even risked his own life for her sake when before she entered his life, it had always been about himself._

_Before he met her, to get what he wanted, he cared not what destructions he would cause. Even if it meant he would kill his own friends along with his enemy, he would not hesitate. However, once Rin came along, everything changed. For her, he was willing to let go of anything._

_Anything… for her._

_Even when he knew he would forever been trapped inside the darkness of hell if he followed her dead body, he did not hesitate. His love for her exceeded what he believed a heartless demon like himself was capable. No, he never thought he had a love bone in his body._

_Yet, he could not deny the fact that he loved Rin._

_So yes, instead of being angry over her demanded, he complied with her enthusiastic and moving faster. The smile of excitement on her pretty face made him do strange things at times._

_He moved his body as fast as his muscles and ability would allow. The urging from the young woman riding him with a content smiled on face made him increased his speed. His powerful movements were elegant. She could feel his muscle riddled beneath her. The cold night air blushed past their skin. She grasped tightly onto his locks, holding on to him. Her body leaned closer to his, searching for warmth._

_"Go, go, go! My lord! We are leaving them in the dust! We will take the first place for sure," the woman laughed gleefully._

_If he were the type he would have chuckled at her silly comment._

_Of course, they would win. He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land. No one beat him in a race._

_Than he came to a sudden halt, in front of him was the ocean. Their destination. The horizon started to turn color of dark purple, a signal that down had come._

_"We won!" Rin exclaimed happily throwing her hands in the air._

_Sesshomaru transformed back from the sophisticated giant dog demon into his handsome humanoid form, holing the human girl in his arms. Other dog demons soon followed, but they took nearly five minutes after Sesshomaru and Rin had been sitting comfortably on the beach, waiting. The many white giant dog demons popped and transformed into their human form and joined them._

_"You won the prize this year again, Lord Sesshomaru," said one of the demons._

_"Congratulation Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin. Her eyes were dancing from pride of her lord's victory._

_Sesshomaru leaned closer toward Rin and whispered quietly right into the young woman's ear so the other demons could not hear._

_Rin blushed scarlet after hearing his claimed. Her breath hitched slightly understood the meaning._

_"I will prepare myself, Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered, fidgets as she did from anticipation. Her face turned so red as if she would soon shoot out steam. The demons around wondered what made the young human's face changed color so much. Sesshomaru's golden orbs danced mischievously. He too could not wait for the time to come._

.

"**Tonight, I will claim my prize from you**."

* * *

**Smpt**: I'm not sure if you read this story, but I answered your last review here :D Lol, I hope you had fun debating. You must be good at it :D I normally stay away from debates as much as possible because I cannot state my point clearly. Unless it really got under my skin did I speak up. Thanks for the review by the way. :D

Saturday August 31, 2013


End file.
